


Dance

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dance

The Jackdaw was celebrating their victory and she in joined them with a yell. The crew roared again as Edward spoke, and she found she couldn’t look away from him. His messy blonde hair hung loose, and his blue eyes sparkled and shifted through the crew. His gaze landed at her, and she smiled meekly.

Edward leapt from the railing he was leaning against, and made his way to her. The men began singing a shanty, music filled the air, and Edward grabbed a mug from a passing man. He made his way to her, and took a swig of the drink before handing it to a passing Adéwale.

“You enjoy the show?” He teased, drawing closer to her. The sea air was a bit chilly this time of night, and she was thankful for his nearness.

“I didn’t know you had such a way with words.” She retorted, and he shrugged.

“I’m a man of many talents, lass.” He winked.

“I can’t wait to see what you think a talent is.” Edward cocked a brow and looked around.

“Is that a challege, lass? I love this song! Wanna dance?” He offered a hand, and she looked at it then to his sea blue eyes before taking his hand with her shaky one. Edward pulled her gently to him and twirled her around as the music picked up. The crew cheered and the song took a faster rhythm.

With Edward’s hand on her waist, and his hand holding her’s, she blushed and looked away. Edward chuckled, but held her fast until the end of the song. He bowed and kissed her hand, and the crew moved on to a new song.

“Did I impress you?” He asked, and she blinked, still a little breathless. “With my dancing.” Edward said, his smile genuine and his eyes kind. She didn’t know if her voice was reliable, so she nodded. Edward smiled, “I haven’t danced in a while, lass, so don’t judge me too harshly. I’ll do better next time.”

“Next time?”

Edward ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, looking away before meekly looking back to her. “If I’m lucky.” He looked at her expectingly and she blushed.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
